Trying to Save the World
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Ellas llegarán aquí justo a tiempo… tratando de salvar el mundo o eso intentaron.


Summary: Ellas llegarán aquí justo a tiempo… tratando de salvar el mundo o eso intentaron.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, The PowerPuff Girls junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

* * *

 ** _Trying to Save the World_**

 _"Lucha contra la delincuencia_  
 _Tratando de salvar al mundo_  
 _Aquí vienen justo a tiempo " - BIS_

 **1.-**

No se escuchaba nada, ¿En qué momento la ciudad de saltadilla se había vuelto tan oscura, fría y silenciosa?

Todo era opaco, la líder de las chicas superpoderosas caminaba entre los escombros de la ciudad temblando, su cabello pelirrojo estaba desordenado y su listón había quedado en quién sabe dónde, sangre corría por su labio y tenía un par de moretones en la frente y en sus brazos.

Se sentía agotada, su respiración estaba entrecortada, sentía una confusión tremenda a pesar de saber que había sucedido mientras trataban de salvar al mundo, ella como Comandante y líder debió haber previsto lo que sucedería, si hubiera contestado el teléfono un poco más deprisa muchas muertes de hubieran evitado.

Ellas debían llegar justo a tiempo… pero no lo hicieron

¿En qué momento Mojojojo pudo lograr destruir la ciudad? Simplemente habían peleado por un par de horas en su contra quedando agotadas, aquel robot había sido lo bastante poderoso como para mandar a volar a Buttercup la más dura de las tres y no solo eso sino también hacer que la rubia chocara con un edificio tan fuerte que se había escuchado un pequeño crujido, pero no todo había salido como lo previsto y el robot terminó auto destruyéndose matando a Mojojo que estaba adentro.

La única que había quedado en pie había sido Blossom, que miró todo a su alrededor en estado de Shock, había murmurado los nombres de sus hermanas, pero no habia obtenido respuesta, por primera vez no había tenido una respuesta de parte de ellas.

Ahora volaba hacia donde había caído Bubbles, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su boca semi abierta, tenía la cabeza con algo de sangre y estaba recostada hacia un lado sobre una piedra, su ropa estaba completamente sucia y llena de escombros, parecía normal después de una agotadora batalla, pero no se movía, había algo mal, algo diferente que Blossom no quería corroborar.

― Bubbles, Despierta no es hora de dormir… ― La movió suavemente pero no despertó, al contrario, estaba tiesa como una piedra, colocó su oído sobre su pecho y las lágrimas fluyeron como si fueran un rio.

No se escuchaba el sonido de su corazón.

Ahora temblaba mucho más que antes y comenzó a hacer ruido al llorar abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo inerte de su hermana ahora fallecida, ya no escucharía la risa de la risueña y alegre Bubbles. Era su culpa por no haber contestado el teléfono, era su culpa por no haberla cuidado, era su culpa por no haber sido la líder que ella esperaba.

Con ella entre sus brazos voló hacia donde había caído buttercup, el escenario no era muy diferente. La chica de cabello negro estaba recostada de estómago por lo que no se le podía ver el rostro, su ropa estaba un poco rota y sus brazos sangraban, Blossom dejó a Bubbles junto al cuerpo de Buttercup y se abrazó a si misma aferrándose a la realidad que en ese momento era la suya.

Estaba sola, en ese frio lugar sin sus valiosas hermanas.

Gritó, lloró y pateó todo lo que se encontraba en el camino sintiendo una desesperación que jamás había sentido, además de que la culpa la corroía. Había fallado enormemente en su misión como hermana mayor, como líder, como comandante, como Blossom.

― Combatiendo el mal, tratando de salvar el mundo…― Murmuró con ironía arrojando con fiereza rayos laser por los ojos a uno de los edificios que aún se encontraba en pie, se recostó junto a los cuerpos muertos de sus hermanas y se mordió el labio intentando evitar soltar un gemido de dolor, había estado ignorando sus propias heridas por preocuparse de sus hermanas ― Las chicas superpoderosas llegaran…

¿Qué clase de súper Héroe era? ¡No había logrado nada!

Era bastante morboso estar recostada en medio de los cuerpos fallecidos de sus hermanas, pero sin importar nada les tomó las manos, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

. Frio, frio… en ese momento se estaba volviendo todo frio.

* * *

 **¡Hola Bichitos!**

 **Me presento en el Fandom de PowerPuff Girls como una fiel servidora más, para los que me conocen desde otros fandoms quiero disculparme por no haber estado. Como comenté en mi pagina "Gwen Mcbain" estoy trabajando y no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, además que estoy organizando junto con unas amigas un matrimonio de Yuri On Ice! Por lo que mi tiempo es escaso.**

 **Respecto a este DRabble/OneShot fue súper extraño escribirlo, sentí un nudo en el estómago y además escuchaba la canción "PowerPuff Girls" de Bis, mejor conocido como el ending se la caricatura me sentía bastante mala por asesinar a las chicas y dejar que "Mojo Jojo Ganara".**

 **Los amo un montón, como siempre sus comentarios y tomates son recibidos aquí en la plataforma y en mi página de Facebook.**

 **Con amor, Gwen**


End file.
